Tian Chi
Tian Chi (Chinese: 天痴; Pinyin: Tiān chī) is a recurring character in Peerless Martial God. Notably he held the positions of Third Ranked Disciple of Tiantai, Student of Champion University and Core Disciple of Tiantai. History Battling in Ba Huang During the Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process, Tian Chi was off traveling, however as the tensions between Tiantai and Tian Long Divine Castle escalated, Tian Chi was unveiled as the third disciple of Tiantai, ranked third in strength among the disciples of Tiantai. As a core disciple at the top of the Zun Qi layer, he was naturally one of the powers that would oversee things during the war, and subsequently was the first to figure out that Wang Xiao was a traitor and subsequently set up a trap to confirm that information. The Great World After escaping the small world with his fellow disciples, he traveled, together with Hou Qing Lin toward the Holy City. At some point, he broke through to the Huang Qi Layer, and once in the Holy City, he and Hou Qing Lin passed the Champion University Entrance Exam, three months after Lin Feng joined. On their second day in the Champion University, they challenged one of the generals of the Star Group, the one who wielded the 12th seat, two times consecutively, and won, making him, Tian Chi the 13th ranked student of the university and Hou Qing Lin the 12th ranked student. Godly Clouds Tiantai was one of the cultivators of Tiantai that went to Godly Clouds in order to rescue Mu Chen, participating in the Competition for the Deployment Mines. Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds After rescuing Mu Chen, Tian Chi went to Godly Clouds City along with the other members of Tiantai for the Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds, where he was eliminated in the first round. Becoming a Demon Cultivator In search of enlightenment, Tian Chi went to the Buddhist Mountain in the Holy City, where there was a mountain that one needed to ascend the 99,999 steps. Despite failing numerous times, Tian Chi eventually succeeded. However upon his descent, he had turned into a demon cultivator. As such, he went to back to Tiantai, kowtowed three times and severed his relationship with the now-sect. Return to Buddhist Cultivation After Lin Feng heard about Tian Chi's situation, he immediately flew off to the Buddhist Mountain in search of Tian Chi. Upon arriving at the top of the mountain, he threatened to destroy the mountain and was told where Tian Chi was. Upon finding Tian Chi, he found that Tian Chi's faith had been broken. Tian Chi initially refused to return with Lin Feng, but after being beat up by Lin Feng and seeing that Lin Feng was still the same person as before, he began to waver. He then followed Lin Feng, who revealed the secret of the Buddhist Mountain to Tian Chi. Afterwards, Tian Chi was taken away from the mountain and was told by Lin Feng to remember his true self. after remembering a quote from one of his teachers, he returned to his true self and chopped off his hair. When he returned to Tiantai, he kowtowed before his Mu Chen and Emperor Yu, before being forced to leg bygones be bygones. Quotes * Let’s fight, if you don’t dare, piss off! In your eyes she’s a princess, in my eyes she’s a stinky bitch!1760 * I don’t care about worldly affairs anymore. I only care about strength. In only a few dozens of years, I became a Saint. I’m becoming extremely strong2421. * In this world, only strength matters. If you’re strong, you can control everything. If you’re strong, you can say you’re a Buddha, you can say you’re a demon, it all doesn’t matter. You can choose to be what you want to be2422. * Our teachers were right; even though I progressed a lot, it wasn’t in the best conditions. However, after what happened, I understand myself even better than before. I returned to my truest self. Even though I decided to go and travel, Tiantai is always in my heart. I will do all I can to become stronger in this life and honor Tiantai, our teachers, and fellow disciples. I have learned from my past mistakes2425. Trivia * When Lin Feng first came to Tiantai, he allowed Lin Feng to ascend the stairs and sample the energies. * His teacher told him that "Cultivating our mind and body is important to learn things, to become qualified. It helps you understand yourself, it helps you choose your path" when he was younger. This laid the foundation for his true-self. Category:Ba Huang Category:Tiantai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Meeting of the Emperors Category:Hunt for the Fate Seeds Category:Champion University Category:Competition for the Deployment Mines Category:Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds Category:Buddhist Mountain